Harry Potter and the Founders' Heirs
by Charlotte's Sunshine
Summary: AU It's the summer after Sirius' death and everyone grieves in their own ways. However Harry and three others are chosen to overlook their grief to become the Founders' Heirs. Full summary inside. HG RHr NL DOC disregards HBP & DH T for later chapters
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT THAT'S ALL J.K. ROWLING'S

Harry Potter was wallowing in his self-pity until he and three of his classmates were chosen by the Four Founders to become their magical Heirs. The four are taken for the summer to continue their training with these mysterious men and women and then return for their sixth year to face Voldemort and even more perilous adventures - girls. While they train for the Final Battle follow them through love, loss, hurt, and happiness.

XXXXXXX

Four people were standing huddled around a huge what looked to be round mirror, however if you looked into it you would see it was no mirror. What they saw in the glass were four young people. Each of them was split into different sections.

One boy had ice blonde hair and blue eyes that appeared to have seen too much evil for one so young; he was being watched by a willowy woman with long black hair and eyes the same color. The next boy had unruly red hair and chocolate brown eyes that showed anger for everything that had happened; he was being watched by an extremely muscular and stocky man with the same red hair and hazel eyes.

The third boy had brown hair and brown eyes that showed the sadness he had borne over the years; he was being watched by a short plump woman with curly brown hair and green eyes. The last boy was by far the most curious he had a brooding expression on his face as he lay on his back staring up at the sky with his emerald eyes and his black hair the boy looked as if he was carrying the entire weight of the world on his shoulders; the man watching him had the same black hair and dark brown almost black eyes.

"Yes, they are ready," the man with black hair announced.

XXXXXXX

Harry Potter lay staring up at the night sky in the back yard of Number 4 Privet Drive. He was contemplating the meaning of life and death. One would assume is not the most natural topic for a normal boy of almost sixteen to be thinking about. Then again Harry Potter was not what anyone would call a normal boy. After being the only person to ever survive a killing curse at the tender age of one and having his parents murdered. Then going on to face arguably the darkest wizard to live four more times no one would call Harry Potter a normal boy.

"Harry, you are coming with me," said a masculine voice said from behind him.

Harry jumped up and turned to face the owner of the voice his wand at the ready. The man was tall very tall with the same unruly black hair that he himself possessed and very dark black eyes. He was wearing long dress robes the color of Harry's eyes with intricate silver detailing.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded crouching into a defensive position.

The man laughed it was a pleasant sound that one would not expect from his tough exterior, "Come now Harry you won't be able to do any damage with that. I promise. As for who I am well you'll learn that all in due time. Now come along we are on a tight schedule. We have to meet the others."

For reasons unknown to Harry the man in front of him inspired feelings of trust and confidence. He did not believe he would come to any harm in the presence of this stranger. Nevertheless he kept his arry HazkjbdfncHHaloft as he joined the stranger to go through the house.

XXXXXXX

Ron Weasley was flying in the makeshift quidditch pitch behind the Burrow. He was still so angry about everything that had taken place in the Department of Mysteries. He was mad at Dumbledore for keeping stuff from Harry. He was mad at Sirius for dying even though he knew that wasn't fair. Most of all he was mad at Voldemort for all the pain and suffering he had caused.

Ron sighed as he slowly set his broom down on the ground. He started to turn back towards the Burrow when he noticed a man watching him. The man had the same red hair as he did, but instead of brown eyes the man had large expressive hazel eyes. He was shorter than Ron was, but then again most people were. The man was looking at him with critical eyes as though he was judging him.

"Right then," the man said holding out his arm, "Let's go."

For some reason without a moment's hesitation Ron grabbed the man's arm feeling completely safe in his presence.

XXXXXXX

Neville Longbottom was in the green house of Longbottom Manor after a particularly long lecture from his Gran about how he needed to live up to his parents' memory. At the moment Neville was more concerned for his friend's wellbeing then what his parents' were thinking of him. After the horrific time in the Department of Mysteries Neville was pretty sure that Harry needed to talk to someone. He had lost his only remaining family member if you didn't count the Dursleys. Which Neville did not.

Neville was watering his Mimbulus Mimbletonia when he noticed the plump kind looking woman watching him. She had a matronly feeling around he and Neville felt as though no harm could come to him around her. She had curly brown hair that was quite wild and kind green eyes. She felt the mother Neville had always wished for.

"Well deary are you ready to go?" she asked him reaching her hand out to him. He smiled back and took her hand in his.

XXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy was sitting his room after a particularly bad beating from his father. He was stripped down to the waist and his back was covered in criss-crossing red welts that were bleeding. Where there weren't any fresh welts there were the silvery scars from previous beatings. He wished for the umpteenth time that he were loved and spoiled like the Golden Boy certainly was.

He looked up pushing the hair back from his face. That was when he saw her. There was a woman standing across his room from him watching him out of critical eyes. She was very tall with a willowy build. She had long straight glossy hair the color of a raven's wing and as she moved closer to him he saw that she had his icy blue eyes.

She looked him over before announcing, "You'll do, come with me."

For reasons unknown to him he did not call out for help. He simply nodded and reached out towards her.

XXXXXX

A/N THIS STORY IS NOT BETA'D. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BETA IT PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME. I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY TO HAVE A BETA.


	2. What Do You Think?

Harry, Neville, Ron, and Draco were all staring at the four people that had brought them here. It appeared to be Hogwarts although the Hogwarts they knew still had Professor Dumbledore and Peeves and all the other teachers. This Hogwarts appeared to be devoid of any life except for the eight people standing in the Great Hall.

"Damn, the boys finally outnumbered us," said the woman who had brought Draco here.

"Oh, come now Ro, it will be all right," the plump woman who brought Neville said smiling optimistically.

"Oh shut it Helga," the first woman, Ro, said crossly, "Why couldn't you have been girls? It would make my life easier."

"Ah, come on, Ro," said the shorter man with red hair slugging the tall woman on the arm with a smile, "You know that you love us. We're your family."

"Ric stop baiting Ro," said the tallest man who had brought Harry.

"Come on Zar," Ric whined, "its fun."

"Um 'cuse me?" Harry said, "Not to be a _nudge _but what the hell are we all doing here?"

The two women and the man dubbed Ric all burst out laughing. The man called Zar stood there with a sour expression on his face. Harry was getting less and less patient by the second. When the three finally recovered from their fit the two women cast apologetic looks at Zar. Ric strode over to the man and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry brother, but you know that he sounded exactly like you right then," the man said his face still red from laughing.

"Yes, yes, now hush," Zar said brushing his brother off to walk to his young charge, "Come with me Harry its best if we explain this in private."

He led Harry out of the Hall and out onto the grounds. They sat by the lake in silence for a few minutes.

"So do you want the truth?" when Harry nodded he went on, "The whole truth? Nothing cut off or glossed over?"

"The whole truth," he said firmly.

"Very well, the truth is that we are the Four Founders. Contrary to popular belief we did not fight argue over the making of this school. In fact we were forced into making this school by our mothers who are bullies by the way. Godric, Rowena, Helga, and I are all half-siblings. We share a sire that was rather promiscuous. I was born first then came Helga, Ric, and then Ro is the baby. Ric and I did not get in a tiff about letting in only purebloods and no half-bloods or muggleborns. In fact that's the silliest thing I have ever heard. Or other brother Dimitrius held that rather twisted fantasy and he was the one who killed me after impersonating me using the polyjuice potion. Following me so far?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said his head reeling from all the information.

"Right. Anyway we bound our essence to this school before I died completely so that we could keep the magic of the castle alive and teach those we deemed worthy to protect the student's of our school. So whenever we detect that there is a direct threat to the safety and prosperity of our school we choose those who are worthy to teach to protect everything we have worked for. In the past we've chosen one or two based on the severity of the threat. Now with the threat this Voldewart person poses we have needed to each choose an Heir to protect our students. As you can tell I have chosen you, as you will be the one to ultimately destroy the one who claims to be my Heir."

"But sir, Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked puzzled over that choice, "He's on their side."

"Things are not always as they appear young man," the man Harry realized was Salazar Slytherin told him, "That is your first lesson. Give young Mr. Malfoy the benefit of the doubt."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered him pondering over this new piece of information.

"Harry we are going to be getting to know each other very well over this summer I suggest you call me Zar everyone does, besides I'm that much older than you. If you are thinking of my age when I died."

Zar clapped the younger man on the shoulder and walked back towards the castle leaving the man to his thoughts.

XXXXXX

Rowena lead Draco up to the Astronomy tower and told him their history in a clear voice without stopping until she reached the end.

"Any questions for me, young dragon?" she asked him smiling down at him.

"Why me? I mean I'm a Slytherin wouldn't it make more sense for me to be Slytherin's Heir and Potter be Gryffindor's and I don't really know why the other two would be here," he asked her bluntly.

"Because you should have been in my House, you were placed in Slytherin because you asked to be in Slytherin. I chose you because I know that you will do me proud, and that is the exact reason the others' were chosen also," she said softly sitting down beside him.

"Of course St. Potter would be an Heir," Draco said bitterly.

"Reevaluate your anger, young dragon, I think that you and young Mr. Potter have far more in common than you believe," Rowena Ravenclaw told Draco as she stood, "You may call me Ro for the remainder of your training we will be getting to know each other quite intimately this summer I believe."

She then left Draco to his thoughts.

XXXXXX

"Any questions son?" Helga Hufflepuff asked Neville when she was done. The two were down in the greenhouses the one place they both felt the most comfortable.

"Well Lady, um, I mean why did you pick me? I'm not anything special, but I was just wondering how is Harry doing? I know this summer has been hard for him," Neville said quietly.

"That my dear boy is the exact reason I chose you. Your first thought is the concern for your friends safety and health not your own. You are fiercely loyal and that's exactly the way I want you. As for your second question I do not know how young Harry is, Zar will take care of him don't you worry, and you'll be spending plenty of time with him this summer," Helga told him, "And my boy you don't have to call me Lady you may call me Helga, we're going to be very close this summer."

"Also I was wondering something else," he sounded hesitant so Helga nodded him on, "I was wondering why Draco Malfoy is here. I mean he's been nothing but mean and destructive towards Harry, Ron, and I since day one."

"Ah, young one, I was afraid you would ask that," Helga said smiling sadly, "Some things are not as they appear Neville dear. I'm afraid Draco is one of those things. Give him the benefit of the doubt. I daresay he will surprise you."

She patted him on the cheek and moved to leave the greenhouse.

XXXXXX

Ronald Weasley stood with the man he had just discovered to be Godric Gryffindor though he really liked to be called Ric. To say that Ron was surprised to have been chosen by Ric was the understatement of the millennium.

"Are you sure you didn't mean to pick Harry?" Ron asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Honestly if I'm as all-powerful and wonderful as you seem to think do you honestly believe I would make that crucial a mistake?" Ric asked disdainfully from where he lay on the grass in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

"I mean it's just that Harry's like the 'ideal' Gryffindor. He's loyal and brave and he's pretty smart he just doesn't pay attention. I mean it just seems like Harry would be the logical choice."

"Come on now. I picked you because you're more like me. You're the more Gryffindor of the two I must say. You've got the red hair to boot," he chuckled at his little joke, "Listen all those things you said about Harry those are true to an extent. Harry is also very clever, he's got the leadership skills to rival Zar, and once you're his friend there's no going back. Those are all the things that Zar is. You are so loyal and so brave you've almost given me an aneurism before. I mean really? Going to the Chamber of Secrets, which was bloody stupid of Zar to make in the first place, and then going to the stupid Department of Mysteries with him without a second thought you almost died. However you were willing to do that for a friend. That is something a true Gryffindor would do. The two of you almost killed me and Zar all over again. Ro laughed at us for about a week until Helga started mumbling about calming draughts."

"So I'm really your Heir?" he asked settling down on the grass beside of Ric.

"Yes," the two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna have to be nice to Malfoy aren't I?" he asked grimly.

"That would be helpful," Ric said dryly, "In fact I'll probably be relying on you to keep him and Harry away from each other's throats on focused on their training."

Ron laughed and stayed on the ground as the older man got up and left the pitch. Later that night a patronus in the shape of a lion ran next to him and Ric's voice came out.

"You all missed dinner so we're having something sent to your quarters. The lion will show you there."

When he arrived at their quarters Harry and Draco were already in the beds farthest away from each other and Neville was sitting with half of the food that had been sent up.

"I figured I would wait for you," Neville said as the two started to eat. A few minutes later he looked at Ron and said, "It's going to be a long summer isn't it?"

Ron looked at the other boy and said grimly, "What do you think?"


	3. Revelations

"Well good morning to you all too," Helga cried when they all stumbled down to breakfast at six in the morning after being so rudely awakened, "Good to see your shining faces this morning!"

"Eh, what do you reckon Zar?" Ric mumbled from the place where his head was resting in his hand, "Should we throw our lovely sister into the lake?"

"I reckon so," Zar said while he was yawning, his head was on the table, "Probably later though cause I'm not awake enough and Bertha might be playing in there."

"Damn snake," Ric mumbled, "Ruins all my fun."

"That's just rude," Ro said primly from her seat.

"Excuse me?" Ron said raising his hand from where he was sitting with his forehead resting on the table. Harry had already slumped over and Draco was leaning back his head tipped back. Neville had his head resting in his palm.

"What is it dear?" Helga smiled at him.

"Why are we up so bloody early?" Ron asked not moving a muscle.

Helga walked behind him and rapped him across the back of his head with a wooden spoon causing his to jump up and rub his head, "Language."

"Geez," he muttered glaring at her.

"You are up early because we are starting your training today!" Helga exclaimed cheerfully.

"Except she forgot she was the only one who was fully functional at six in the bloody morning," Zar said from his seat, "If you hit me with that spoon I will stun you." He glared at her as she raised her spoon to hit him too.

"Just because you're older doesn't give you the right to be rude," she sniffed. She turned around to look at their young charges and laughed quietly to herself when she saw the four boys had all fallen back asleep, but this time in various different poses on the table, the floor, and the bench they were all sitting on.

XXXXXX

About an hour later Zar and Ric finally consented to wake the boys again to begin training. The four boys and the two older men walked out of the castle and out onto the grounds.

"One thing we need to focus a lot on his your physical fitness," Ric began, "Most wizards and witches don't pay too much attention to being in good shape. However it is extremely important when it comes to dueling. You have to be able to dodge spells that break through your shields. So every morning we'll start out with a nice run around the Black Lake a few times."

Unknown to Ric his brother was standing behind him making gagging motions when Ric was talking about all the running. Apparently the great Salazar Slytherin did not like to run. Harry grinned when he saw this because he loved to run. It used to be his only escape from the Dursleys.

XXXXXX

Draco Malfoy was already tired of this running, and his back was still aching rather painfully from the beating he'd received the previous day. He stopped and pulled his shirt off. He just couldn't bare the feeling of the fabric against his raw skin anymore.

It took a few moments but Harry finally noticed he wasn't with the group anymore he dropped back and said, "Hey Draco let's go we only have a half a lap left."

"Leave me alone," he snarled back standing up and turning his back to him.

"Draco…."

"What Potter? Surprised? Does it shock you that my father beats me, and has for all of my life? Not that you would understand beating because your life is perfect," Draco snapped at him turning furious silvery blue eyes back on Harry.

Harry looked at Draco without saying anything for a long time. Harry sighed and knew what he had to do. He pulled his own shirt off and turned his back to Draco. It too showed raw red marks on his back from recent beatings and the silvery scars that showed he had been whipped in the past.

"Look I can run with this because I've been doing it all my life," Harry told him quietly, "Don't assume you're the only with problems Malfoy. Go see Helga, she'll get some salve for the welts, and it will make it easier to run tomorrow."

With that Harry pulled his shirt back on and sprinted to catch up with the others. For a while Draco just stared dumbstruck at the other boy. St. Potter's life had been as far from perfect as his had been. Draco shook his head. This would require a major adjustment in his way of thinking. So with that in mind he turned on his heel and made his way back to the castle for that salve.

XXXXXX

Over the next few weeks they all went through rigorous mental and physical training. Four hours every morning working out together. Four hours after lunch working with their individual mentors. Another two hours working on their mental defenses and offenses together. Then dinner and after dinner an hour of meditating and organizing the information they had taken in over the day.

After a few weeks the boys were able to notice physical differences in themselves as well. They had all topped six feet. Harry came out the tallest at 6'5" which was a surprise to everyone, but Zar who just laughed until he pulled a muscle. Then Draco came a close second at 6'4", followed by Ron at 6'3" and then Neville was the shortest at a not very short 6'2".

Harry got to a point where he didn't need to put on his glasses to see anymore. The raw wounds that Draco and Harry had come with faded into the silvery white scars that adorned their backs. All of the boys had powerful physiques from all the physical working out they had been doing, but none of the boys had any idea about how the wounds had healed so quickly and why Harry didn't need his glasses anymore. Finally one night at dinner Harry asked the four founders about it.

"Well, since you guys are technically on a different plane of magic the plane is affecting you. The difference between this plane and the one that you all live on is that this is where some of the dead are. When someone dies they release copious amounts of magic and energy. So your body is taking the pure energy out of the air around you, and using it to change the parts of your bodies that are 'flawed' in its mind," Rowena answered him.

"Huh," was the only reply that any of them had to that little revelation.

XXXXXXX

A/N SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT. MY SISTER LEFT FOR COLLEGE TODAY AND I WAS SPENDING THIS WEEKEND WITH HER.


	4. The Girls

Ginny Weasley sighed to herself. Her mother was ranting at her father for the second time that day. Mrs. Weasley was highly upset with the way that Ron had disappeared from their home the previous week and had become downright outraged when she heard that Harry had done the same. Only a cryptic message from Dumbledore saying _All is well. The boys will be taken care of_ stopped Mrs. Weasley from calling out a man hunt.

Currently Ginevra Weasley was sitting in her room writing in her diary about one Harry Potter. He had been the topic of her diary entries since the very first time she had seen the boy on Platform 9 ¾. The next time she looked up from the pages of her diary she noticed a lovely woman with hair the same fiery auburn as hers sitting on her bed watching her.

Normally such an occurrence would bother Ginny very much, but she got the sense this woman was to be trusted above all others. Ginny and the woman watched each other critically. From the immaculate look of the woman's emerald green robes it was obvious she had money. The woman appeared ageless due to the lack of wrinkles anywhere that Ginny could see.

"Well darling," the woman started, "We best get going. I assume you want to know what's going on and I can't tell you till we get back."

Ginny looked at the lovely woman for a moment and then said, "Alright, I'll get my cloak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger was lying on her bed listening to her ipod wondering why Ron and Harry hadn't written her back yet. That couldn't possibly be angry at me she thought. Harry is probably just upset about Sirius, but Ron should have written me back by now. She grimaced and sat up deciding to start work on her Potions homework.

The first thing she noticed when she sat up was that an impish looking woman with brown curly hair was sitting on her desk curiously inspecting her laptop. The woman looked very short and the look on her face showed her to be extremely amused with the item she was holding.

"Wotcher," she smiled brightly, "We really ought to get going. Mel will have my hide if we're late."

Hermione stared measuringly at the woman, "Why in the world should I go with you? You might be a Death Eater!"

"Somehow I always get the quarrelsome ones," the woman muttered, "Dear do I look like I'm trying to kidnap you?"

"Well no," Hermione admitted grudgingly.

"Thought so," she said matter of factly, "Now we need to go. You have lots to learn and very little time to learn it in."

"Very well," Hermione said, "Let me write a note to my parents."

"Whoever the current Headmaster of Hogwarts is will take care of it," the woman said jumping down off the desk to take Hermione's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna Lovegood was currently flitting about her garden watering the dirigible plums to keep them happy. She was also brooding. Brooding happened to be a very uncommon past time for Luna, but she had decided it was necessary under the circumstances. She was brooding about one particular night in the Department of Mysteries and the feelings that had consequently surfaced.

You see Luna was quite certain that she had fallen in love with the boy that had the lowest self esteem she had ever encountered. Neville Longbottom. While occupied someone had achieved the impossible, they had snuck up upon Luna. The person in question was a man with a smiling face and warm blue eyes.

He looked at Luna and said, "Are you quite ready child?"

"Of course, Calvin," she said, "Let me just finish with the dirigibles."

And then they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexandrie rolled her eyes at her mother's antics once again. Lady Carmichael was going into hysterics about Alix going to Hogwarts for the ten thousandth time.

"That unstable boy is going to be there," she cried, "What if he hurts you?"

"Mum, shut up!" she moaned, "Harry Potter isn't going to hurt me. I don't give a damn anyway. I'm going and you know it. Father won't budge on the matter."

Leaving her mother gaping at her, Alix smoothly ascended the stairs of their new manor home and stalked off to her personal wing. Alix's pure white blond hair swishing behind her all the way. The silky stuff was always in her bloody way she thought pushing it behind her ears. Her calculating gold eyes took in the flurry of activity around her. The bloody house elves were rushing around trying to get everything set up.

When Alix stepped into her master suite she noticed a tall blonde man waiting for her by the windows. He looked up from his watch when she arrived, looking as if she was late. Alix was immediately puzzled by the stranger.

"About time," he said standing up and crossing the room, "Time to leave poppet."

She cocked an eyebrow and measured him up. She sniffed and took his outstretched hand delicately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four girls reappeared in what appeared to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna rushed to greet each other while Alix hung back. She was the only one not acquainted with anyone else. Once Ginny saw her, Ginny immediately strode over and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she said, "Are you as confused as we are?"

"Probably more so," Alix said, Ginny noted the faint wisp of France in the new girl's voice, "My name is Alexandrie Carmichael. My friends call me Alix though. Haven't figured out why my bloody Mum named me Alexandrie."

"Pleasure," Ginny said and moved the other two girls, "This is Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood we all go to Hogwarts together."

"Enchantée," Alix replied.

Until then the four older people stood in the background not interrupting the four girls.

"Well, now that that's over with I suppose we should explain why you all are here and who the bloody hell we are," said the lovely woman who had fetched Ginny.

"For starters my name is Melanctha Slytherin but please feel free to call me Mel," she said, "This is Kyla Gryffindor," she pointed to Hermione's escort, "Calvin Hufflepuff," Luna's friend, "and last but not least Sage Ravenclaw," Alix's impatient visitor smiled.

"Now," Mel continued, "We are the four spouses of the Founders of Hogwarts. These lovely ladies and gentlemen are currently training their own 'protégés' as we have brought you here to do. The matches of the Founder's Heirs are not random and they certainly cannot be relied upon to find them themselves. The four of you are here to receive the training you need to guide and help the boys along the very difficult and dangerous paths ahead of them. I'm sorry if this is a shock to you, but I know that each of you is up to the challenge; even if one of you hasn't even met your future husband yet. The eight of you that we have 'abducted' will return to school at the start of the term. You will be of course informed of who exactly your future husband will be. Our darling husbands and wives will tell the boys about you four eventually, but you all need the training we will provide. Any questions?"

Hermione cleared her throat and asked hesistantly, "Excuse me, but can't you inform us now?"

Mel frowned, "Didn't I just do that? No, oh. Oops. Yes of course. Ginny darling I think you already know who your love is and whose heir he is."

"Obviously," Ginny said tossing her hair over her shoulder, "It's Harry of course, and he is the Heir of Slytherin."

"Well done darling," Mel smiled.

"Well Hermione," Kyla said, "Of course it's Ronald Weasley and he is quite obviously the Heir of Gryffindor. I've never seen another boy so like Ric."

Hermione smiled in acknowledgement while Ginny smirked at her as if to say 'I told you so'.

Calvin cleared his throat and started to say, "Well Luna yours is-"

"Neville Longbottom, Heir of Hufflepuff," Luna interjected.

"Quite," he smiled back at her.

"Well I'm at a complete loss," Alix admitted.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, and he is the Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw," Sage told her gravely.

"Hmm," she snorted.

"Pull the stick out of your arse, Sage," Kyla said, "she's never met the boy!"


End file.
